1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spinning style fishing reels, and more particularly, relates to a unique device for locking a fishing reel spool onto the fishing reel.
2. Background of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to have spools attached to the shaft of spinning style fishing reels whereby a fancy nut is used in front of the spool to tighten it onto the threaded end of the spool shaft. Normally, the drag assembly is located within the fishing reel spool and as a consequence the nut has to be loosened or tightened in order to make the drag operate. This presents a great hazard to fisherman in that in the event the drag is loosened too much the nut holding the spool in place starts to vibrate, loosens, falls off and then the spool falls from the fishing reel during fishing. This has proved undesirable and has frustrated fishermen over the years because of the prior art arrangement. The prior art falls to teach how a fishing reel spool can be positively locked to the fishing reel shaft.